


New Strings

by JakeWasbeir



Category: New Strings
Genre: Band Fic, England (Country), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeWasbeir/pseuds/JakeWasbeir
Summary: New Strings is a little slice-of-life comfort story between my original characters. It is placed in England 2016. (I am sadly American so sorry if things are inaccurate)This jumps to and from character’s perspectives; mainly Kody and Jackson.Here’s some little facts.





	New Strings

**Author's Note:**

> Kody Young: 16 Gay/Demi, Trans. Jackson Hardy: 17 Pan, Cis-boy. Hayden Kingfin: 17 Aro/Demi, masc presenting. Lucas Young: 24 Queer, cis-man. Daniel Hireath: 20 Bi, masc-intersex. Ryna Miles: 19 Pan, Demi girl. Ryan Miles: 19 Queer, Genderqueer. Chase Leen: 25 Poly, cis-man. Wilbur Day: 20 straight, cis-man. Nellie Hase: 19 bi, cis-girl. Oliver (Oli) Amsel: 21 poly/ace, cis-man. (More to be added)
> 
> Sign language is used occasionally and will have ‘apostrophes’  
> Singing will be italicized
> 
> Enjoy this shitty disaster! <3

_Kody Young:_

“You three can stay longer if you want.” Mrs. Bell’s voice wakes me up. 

I lift my head from my arms. I can feel an imprint from my glasses on my face. I stretch and shake my head, “What’d I miss?”

Jackson is getting his things together in his bag. His round yellow eyes look up at me after he puts his laptop in, “Nothing much. Hayden brought up going to the beach tonight.”

Jackson from afar is the pretty one of the group; dark brown hair, photogenic smile, freckles, cute nose, and a red flannel jacket. Just beautiful in general. Hayden and Jackson are both very good looking. Hayden dresses like a punk; a jean jacket covered in patches and buttons, combat boots, torn jeans with chains, and **so many rings and bracelets**. He used to style his hair in a mohawk but had to stop because he got tired of ducking to get through a door. They-

“Earth to Kody-” Hayden taps my cheek.

My voice cracks, “Uh sure sounds good.” 

“Does meeting up at the pier sound good?” Hayden’s eyes widen, “You could bring your ukulele!”

I shrug it off, “The pier sounds fine.”

Jackson throws his bag on his back, “Cool. Ready to go?” 

The writing and art hall always has a creative musky smell: old books, paint, paper, ink, tea, coffee, and a bit of vanilla. At the end of the hall is the commons, or we call it the terrarium. Hayden makes us stop before we walk down the stairs. 

He violently points to the sunset, “Look!”

The sunset looks like a painting, beautiful and perfect. I look up at the both of them; Hayden has a big smile showing his braces, Jackson’s face has a soft expression. A slight smile is made obvious by his dimples.

Jackson laughs, “You alright?”

I can feel my ears go warm, “I- I’m fine.” I check my phone for the time, 4:36. “Think I’m going to head home. I’ll see you guys in a bit?” I wave them off.

“See ya Kody.” Hayden smiles.

...

“Hey Lucas, I’m back!” I yell as I open the door.

No response. I can already feel anxiety.

I set my things down, “Lucas?”

I hear a _thud_ and groan from upstairs. Lucas walks down the stairs and hits his shoulder on the post. He swears under his breath, “Hey bud, what’s up?”

He looks exhausted and smells a bit like wine. I guess he didn’t get a good response from the other publisher.

“I was just going to tell you that I’m going out with Hayden and Jackson in a bit. You alright?”

He rubs his face, “Yea just really tired. Have fun with your friends, I'm going to bed.” 

“Alright…”

He walks to his room. I hear a flop and then light snoring.

I go to my room upstairs and gather some things together. I look at my messy art desk. My sketchbook is open to a page of drawings of Jackson. I slowly close the book and put it in my bag with the other things.

I decide to change into my usual jumper, jeans, and beanie but put on a pendant from Daniel. I look in the mirror. I fix my messy hair and adjust my chest binder. 

My phone vibrates and chimes the discord notification. It’s Daniel.

_“Daniel” ‘Kody’_

“Want to hang out tonight?” ‘Oh thank god, I’m actually hanging with some friends in a moment’ “Can I come?” ‘please. We’re meeting near the pier.’ “Ok, see you there.”

I feel a wave of relief. I grab my skates and things to go to the pier. 

...

I see Jackson and Hayden down at the water already; Jackson is skipping rocks and Hayden is working on his laptop. I get to the pier and take off my skates. My bare feet hit the cold, pebble beach.

I wince, “AH God it’s cold.” I run over, “Hey guys!” I put down my things and sit with them.

“Finally. You took a long time.” Jackson chucks a stone into the water in frustration.

“I hope it’s fine Daniel comes.”

“Wait really?” Hayden hasn’t seen Daniel in a long time.

Jackson sits down with us, “Who’s this Daniel character?” 

Hayden and I continue to ramble on and on about how great, talented, and cool Daniel is. We’re so distracted we don’t notice Daniel is sitting next to Jackson. Eyes wide in amusement.

“Boys I love you too but you’re exaggerating in some things.”

Hayden and I go red. Our voices crack in unison, “Hi Daniel.” “Hi, Dani.”

Daniel just throws us his bright smile, letting us know we filled his tiny ego more than needed. “So what have you boys been up to?” 

Hayden puts away his laptop, “I’ve been working on something.”

I lean back on the ground, “Been painting and working on some music.”

Jackson just shrugs.

“I’ve been working on music more,” He swings his guitar case around from his back, “making some music for my game design class.”

I smile bright, I love when Daniel plays. “Can you play um… Pat the Bunny’s cover of Your-”

“-heart is a muscle the size of your fist? Absolutely.” He says while tuning his guitar.

Jackson tilts his head, “Heart is a what?”

Daniel begins to belt out Your Heart is a Muscle the Size of Your Fist. 

Jackson's face shows both shock and amazement. A slight smile of awe is shown. 

I can just hear Daniel’s smile as he looks at me and Jackson. 

He finishes, popping his wrist and fingers, “How was that?”

Before we could even say anything we hear a clapping behind us on the pier. 

“That says something I guess. Dan, mind if I join you guys?” Chase, Daniel’s boss, and music editor sits down next to me. He smells like flavored whisky.

Daniel sets his guitar on his lap, “Don’t mind at all but how did you know I was here?”

“I was at the bar over there and I know your voice. You can be very loud, you know.” He lays down on his back and sighs.

“And you did buy me a drink?” Daniel has a smile that can warm hearts but also strike fear. 

We all are staring at Chase now.

“I’ll buy you some next time...”

“Thank you,” Daniel looks back at us three, “any more songs?”

“How about,” Jackson looks around then to me, “Honeybee? By The Head and The Heart?” 

Chase raises his eyebrows in surprise. I’ve never heard this song before.

Daniel is looking to the sky, trying to remember the chords. He pops his neck and plays the beginning notes and chords, “ _Honeybee, could you imagine where our lives would lead? That silly ring, it wasn’t meant to be. Luckily you saw in me something I couldn’t see-”_

We all scoot in to hear better. Jackson starts swaying and… harmonizing. I didn’t know he could sing too. 

I join in on the bridge and close my eyes and take in this moment. 

The air smells like whisky, old books, lemons, coffee, and salt. The cold pebbles soothe the ache in my shins and knees. A slight breeze blows. Music dances around us. It feels lighter to breathe now. The emotion around is comfortable and a bit of passion. 

I open my eyes when Daniel finishes the song. 

Hayden’s phone rings. “Hey, mom… Already… Ok. Bye.” he hangs up the phone, “Sorry guys, my mom is throwing a curfew card. See you later.”

“Bye.” “Bye Hayden.” “See you.”

Jackson gets my things together, “Wanna start walking home now?” he holds out his hand to help me up.

I take his hand, “Sure.” I take my things from him. “Bye guys.”

Daniel is packing up his guitar, “See you later.” 

Jackson and I begin our walk. We don’t live that far from each other so we sometimes walk together. 

“I didn’t know you could sing.” I walk closer to him and bump his shoulder.

“I didn’t either. I sing sometimes on my streams because people spam the comments about my voice.” Jackson adjusts his bag.

“Oh, that’s cool. I mostly play guitar but I am working on a song.”

Jackson starts walking ahead then backward, “Really? I have to hear it when it’s done.”

My ears become red, “Yea sure.” I clear my throat, “We could practice together som-.”

Jackson stops in his step.

“You alright?”

“Yea just got an idea.” He turns around to me, “We could stream sometime, together.”

“That sounds like a lot of fun!”

“Cool.” His phone chimes, “Ah my sister wants me home now. Bye Kody loved talking with you.” He runs off.

...

“I’m back.” The flat smells amazing, what is he cooking now?

“Ah Kody, I’m making dumplings.” Lucas is in the kitchen. I put down my skates and go to the kitchen. “God that smells amazing.” I hug him.

“It’ll be done in a bit. Go take a shower you smell like salt and smoke.”

I smell my clothes, he’s not wrong. I head to my washroom to take a shower, stopping in front of the mirror. My cheeks and ears are still red, my hair looks like a mess from the wind, and I have dark circles again. Conclusion I look like a mess. 

I come to the kitchen in my pajamas, Lucas set up the table nicer than usual; silverware, mats, tea, and all. I sit down across the table from him. 

“How was the water?” He spoke with a dumpling in his mouth.

“It was fun, Daniel ended up coming too. We played music and sang songs.”

“I’m glad you had fun but I’m really happy you’ve become great friends with Dan.” He paused. “I haven’t heard you talk much about Jackson, who is he?”

I knew he was going to ask the question but my face still turns red, “He just transferred to the school this year. He was online friends with Hayden. He’s… cool I guess.”

“Mhmmm… I’ll have to meet him soon.” He takes a sip of the broth, giving me a look.

I laugh and try to finish my dinner a bit faster.

I set my dishes in the sink, “Thank you for the dinner Lucas, I’m going to my room.”

“Alright good night.” He gives me a hug and messes my hair. He then checks the door.

My room has my bed in the right corner, my desk and music area by the bay window, and a shelf that holds my vinyl records and player. I bring my bag in and lay on my bed, staring at the star ceiling. 

It’s quiet. I can hear my heartbeat echo in my head. I roll over and face my desk and records. I get up and put on a record by Sorority Noise. I lean in my desk chair and stare into space.  
  


...

“Hey, dork. You up?” Hayden knocks on my door.

I wince, get up and throw on a hoodie. “Hmmm?”

I hear Jackson laugh, “Can I fix your hair?”

Lucas looks from the kitchen, “Good morning goblin prince or good noon actually.”

“I’m sorry wot?” I push through Hayden, fixing my hair, “I didn’t know you guys were coming.”

“Neither did I.” Hayden kicks the back of Jackson’s calf.

“Ngk. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the arcade.” Jackson replies, stomping on Hayden’s foot.

“Sure, sure. Could I get ready and eat something?” I stretch.

“Yea we can wait for outside,” Jackson says as he pushes Hayden outside, then shutting the door loudly.

“You got good friends, it seems.” Lucas is fixing me a plate for breakfast.

“Yep just give me a sec.”

I look at my closet. My many yellow sweaters are staring at me but I choose a button-down white shirt that makes me look like I live in the renaissance. I put on nice dark wash jeans and my black boots with rainbow laces because why not. 

Lucas has berry rolls on the island calling my name. I have never known why but blueberries or any berry are just my favorites; cobbler, danish, tea, bread, ice cream all just taste like good memories.

“Is it good? I tried something different when I made the dough last night.” Lucas says while he slides me a drink and my medication.

“Uhm…” I take a few more bites, “it does taste different but in a good way.”

“Good. If you like it I’ll make it more. Take your meds and you can go with your friends.” 

I take the bitter capsules with my food. I grab my things: an off the shoulder bag with my sketchbook, tablet, wallet and music, and my ukulele.

Hayden chimes when I open the door, “You ready?” He and Jackson seem excited.

“I guess.”

We walk down the staircase and enjoy our stroll to the tram. The area I live in has Dutch-style apartments; bright colors, flowers, artistic decor, and beautiful commissioned graffiti. The emotion in the neighborhood is so diverse and overwhelming. I turn around and look at my apartment, Lucas bought pride flags for my birthday and has them hanging by my window. It’s really comforting to know my brother supports me through everything.

“You coming?” Jackson tugs on my shirt.

“Yea sorry, let’s go.” I continue to follow my friends to the tram. 

Jackson walks on first, “Three for Strings Brook.”

“So why’d you want to go to the arcade Jack?” I look over to him. I was genuinely curious.

He pauses staring out the window, “Ehmm… I’ve never been there yet and Hayden told me that ummm tall person that came to the beach...” his face scrunches trying to find the name.

“Dani?”

“Yeah Dan, thanks, Hayden. He works there apparently? And I wanted to talk with him more. He seems really cool.”

Hayden defends Jackson’s point with “Dani is a really good guy. He checks in on us, helps us with things, and…” He looks over to me, “Isn't he like that one really cool uncle? Is that a good way of putting it?”

I’ve never thought about him like that, “No no, you are nowhere near wrong. But he’s a little young to be considered an uncle.”

Jackson looks a little hurt, “I’m an uncle Kody. You don’t have to be ‘older’ to be an uncle, aunt, or the in-between.”

I feel bad for saying it now.

I change the subject, “I’ve never really asked you Jackson, but what kind of music do you like?”

He thinks, “I’ll listen to anything really but indie, alternative rock, folk, grunge, stuff like that.”

This boy keeps impressing me. “Really? I think you’ll fit well in the band.”

Hayden looks confused, “Hah? Already?”

“Why not? Ryan and Ry will like him and he likes the things we do.”

“The band ha-.” Hayden is cut off.

“String Brook.” The moderator has a thick northern accent that’s hard to understand.

We walk off and thank them.

Chase opens the door before we even get to the arcade, “Kody, Hayden, and… Jacob right?” He holds out his hand.

“It’s Jackson, Jackson Hardy.” he takes Chase’s hand.

“Got it. Welcome to Press Play.”

We take our step into the arcade and music shop. Jackson is just in awe. Hayden and I smile. 

“Where do we start?” Hayden takes a step forward.

The building has 3 floors; an arcade in the loft and first floor, a music store in the basement, and a stage on the first floor. Kinda confusing but can’t question Chase’s brother’s design. The music he plays in the main rooms is never country of any sort, Dan considers it trash and refuses to listen to it while he’s there. Lights of many colors shower the rooms with good vibes. Posters, records, graffiti, and clips from magazines cover the west wall. There are teenagers, adults, and the occasional small child or senior, are occupied by the entertainment. 

“Dan!” Jackson yells and points to the stage.

Daniel is practicing his guitar. He is hyper-focused.

Chase nudges Jackson’s shoulder, “Watch.” He goes on stage and sneaks behind Daniel. He gets close to his ear and yells “Hi Dan!”

Daniel falls off his stool, “AHHH! Feckin hell! What the- Leen!!!”

Chase bursts into laughter and helps Daniel up. I have never heard Daniel with his Irish accent, he always lowered it so we could understand him. I kinda like it.

“Your guitar...” there is a pain in my voice. Just hearing the _thwung_ of the guitar hitting the ground hurt.

“Hi, Dan.” “Hi, Dani.” “Hi, Daniel.”

Daniel walks over, “Hi boys. Like the arcade Jackson?”

“It is very cool. I don’t know where to start.” He looks around. “What games are up there?” He points to the loft.

“The Classics. Pacman, Galactica, Tron, Centipede, Mario-.” Chase continues to count and name games.

Daniel ushers us to the loft while Chase is spacing out. The upstairs is retro-styled, quite nostalgic if I’m honest. An isle of games. Blips, clinks, so many noises fill the loft. It smells a little bit like cigarettes, which I don’t mind. 

Jackson runs over to Pacman, I follow because I’m curious if he’s good.

“You play a lot?” He asks while he puts a coin in.

I point to the display of the top high scores, mine being top 3.

“Wait. You have a top high score?!” 

“It’s not that hard if you practice a lot.”

His voice squeaks, “Ok then.” He continues to play.

Time passes and we’re heading home. 

“That was lots of fun.” Hayden says doing a spin, “We should do it again sometime.” 

Jackson yawns stretches, “Yea we should.”

I simply nod. The sun is no longer visible, it’s chilly and we’re all tired.

The tram finally comes and we get on.

Hayden sat across from me and Jackson sat by me.

The houses we pass have their colors brought out by the lights of the tram and street lights. There are only a few people out and if they are they are on their rooftops. 

Hayden breaks the silence, “What are you doing when you guys get home?” 

Jackson leans on my shoulder, “Food and sleep. I did schedule a stream but that's not going to happen.”

I try to find words, my voice shakes “eh, I’m probably going to draw or something. I don’t know.” 

“What have you been drawing?” Hayden rests his head on the window, “I haven’t seen you draw in a while.”

“I’ve been drawing a lot of anatomy I guess; like skulls, skeletons and flowers. It’s kinda therapeutic.”

Jackson looks up at me, “You could draw a logo for me sometime.”

I can feel the blood rush to my ears. I stutter, “Sure. We’ll have to talk about it later.”

“Alright cool…” Jackson falls back ‘asleep’.

Hayden smiles at me and continues looking out the window. 

Hayden gets off then Jackson and I get off on the same one. He looks up at the sky. 

“I miss the stars. You don’t really see them here. In Wales, I would sneak out to the roof and just look at the stars. Ever wished on a shooting star before?”

“Yea when I was in Scotland. The sky was really pretty there.” I look up to the sky as well and think. “I think that’s one of the few things I miss about Scotland.”

“I didn’t know you were Scottish?”

There is a silence.

I speak up, “Do you know any sign language? ‘Like just the basics?’”

Jackson stops in his step, “Ehh just a little. It’s nice to know.” He thinks and signs, ‘I love your voice’ slowly.

I can feel butterflies. I sign ‘Thank you, thank you.’ I think of a reply. ‘Your eyes are really pretty.’ I cover my nose with my sleeve and look down embarrassed.

He smiles “Thanks I don’t think they’re pretty but it still means a lot from you.”

I can see my apartment, “Thanks for walking with me, I’m going to head home.” ‘See you later.’

“Oh ok-” he thinks as I walk towards my apartment, “Kody!”

I turn around, “‘Yea.’”

‘I feel happier around you.’ He turns around and has a bounce in his walk.

Lucas is on the rooftop and sees me from afar, “Kody!” he waves, “Come up here.”

I go up the staircases and meet him. “Lucas, why are you up here?”

He points to the water, “look at all the lights and boats out there.”

Just as a look a few fireworks go off. “Wow… they look like they’re having fun.”

“Right.” He leans back in a beach chair and pulls his blanket around him. He pats the beach chair next to him. I sit down and he leans his head on my shoulder. I look to the endless dark sky.


End file.
